A Wet Punishment
by bloodkitties
Summary: Sesshomaru decides to have some wicked fun with his helpless little brother. Warnings: Underage, Water sports


"Stop it, Sessho!" Inuyasha whined as this older brother tickled his stomach, unrelenting. Sesshomaru's face was blank, intently studying his baby brother's features, as if conducting a science experiment. His hands were soft and nimble as they moved across pure, unblemished flesh, lightly scratching. He passed over a smooth, inverted stomach, and down stick thin legs, lightly stroking beneath fragile knee-caps. Then back up his chest, noticing how two of his hands could cover his entire upper torso. One hand wrapped around a thin arm, able to fit inside a ring made with thumb and index finger. The other caressed the skin beneath his shoulder, finger tips running over and over the same place, listening in interest as his baby brother's voice grew louder and louder.

"No! It hurts! I… I can't take it!" Tears started to swell up in Inuyasha's eyes, as Sesshomaru continued to scratch away at his stomach, his armpits, and under his knees. The large figure of his older brother loomed over him, at least twice the size of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tugged at the ties binding him to the headboard of the queen sized bed, only stopping once his wrists had started to bruise and bleed. He had woken up, only to find his brother towering over him, eyes unreadable, as he started to strip Inuyasha of his clothes.

"… It… It hurts!" Tears were leaking profusely down his cheeks now. His stomach tensed in relentless pain and hips bucking up and down on the mattress. The sheets were tangled around his legs as they kicked uselessly, trying to get those hands to stop moving, to stop touching him. Suddenly, his legs clamped together, as if trying not to….

A gush of pee streamed out of the boy's penis and dribbled down between his legs. The almost clear liquid dripped onto the pure white bed spread, creating dark damp spots on the sheets. Inuyasha could only look in horror as his stream continued a little longer before finally slowing down to a stop. His little dick, no longer than his pinky finger, flopped back down to hang between his legs, its tip still moist with a few drops of urine. His face flamed in embarrassment and shame, turning away, unwilling to see his older brother's face.

"Sorry..." he hiccupped, turning away from his older brother, mortified.

"Disgusting." Sesshomaru voice was piercing, as it rang out, cold and harsh. Yet, absentmindedly, he takes his finger, only to scrape off the last of the drops still clinging onto Inuyasha's dick. After studying the drops on his finger for a moment, Sesshomaru bends over, and wipes in on his baby brother's lips.

"Lick it clean," he demands, watching entranced as a rosy pink tongue darted out and swiped along the length of the finger, cleaning off any remnant traces of the yellow liquid. Sesshomaru observed as Inuyasha swallowed the liquid and blushed as he tasted his own liquid waste.

"Get up." Sesshomaru beheld his little brother's bed, stained and wet. The blankets were in a heap at the foot of the bed. A dry, spot was revealed under Inuyasha's small body, as Sesshomaru reached over and pulled him up. Large hands grabbed slim shoulders, lifting slowly upward until weak legs were able to take purchase under the body. Inuyasha stood on the bed, legs still wobbly from what had happened only moments earlier. Inuyasha was startled as the large hands wrapped around his torso, and brought him to a firm chest. Sesshomaru cradled his baby brother, one hand wrapping behind his back while the other was placed on his butt, feeling the supple and softness of the tiny round globes. _So small. _He felt a shiver run through the small body. _So weak._

Sesshomaru walked out of his brother's small and simple bedroom, and into his own suite of rooms. The room was richly furnished in warm colors of the sunset. The furniture, all of the highest level of craftsmanship, was large, and much grander than the modest pieces placed in his brother's room. Magnificent swirls and waves, swept across the room, embedded in the headboard, the dressers, the nightstand, the enormous desk.

His footsteps carried him into a bathroom, just as large, just as impressive. Gleaming tiles laced with intricate silver designs covered two of the four walls. The other two were lined with mirrors. From the ceiling hung dozens of silver chandeliers, so bright that the room seemed to be bathed in sunlight. The entire room was about the size of an average house's entire first floor. The crystal faucet, silver lined cabinets, were all proof of immeasurable wealth. Steps led to an elevated bath, sized like a small swimming pool. An open shower, just as large as the bath took up the other half of the bathroom. It was here that Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha.

He stepped through the glass doors and laid down his load none to gently near the center of the open shower. Inuyasha shivered as his body made contact with the ice cold floor. Goosebumps rose along his arms and legs and he fought the urge to get up, not wanting to upset his older brother in any way. Inuyasha waited with baited breath while he lay on his back as his brother walked over to a nearby wall. Sesshomaru's already tall body seemed to tower like a god, untouchable, flawless and majestic. Inuyasha could not see where he was going, what he was doing, even as he desperately tilted his head further back and toward the ground, trying to see what was happening directly behind himself. The sound of taps turning. The sound of metal against metal. Inuyasha waited with growing anxiety as the footsteps drew closer and closer again.

A large hand swept up his legs. They were brought to his chest, then split apart, revealing his belly button and his soft stomach. His limp dick was exposed as well.

"Stay." The simple command brought Inuyasha's arms up to hold his legs in place, leaving him exposed in a lewd manner. Inuyasha blushed as hands pushed his legs even farther apart, leaving his splayed out like a cheap slut desperately acting for a harsh fucking. He wiggled around a bit but immediately stopped as a bare but firm foot rested on top of his little dick. One small shift in weight from Sesshomaru, and his brother's ball would be squished. Sesshomaru watched in pleasure as his little brother's face paled, although too young to really enjoy the pleasures of masturbation, Inuyasha was old enough to know about the tenderness of his private place. The foot lightly rubbed up and down against his limp dick, a toe then flipping it from side to side. Inuyasha mewled, and fought the urge to clamp his legs together to still the foot touching him in such a private place.

"Ummmm…. Stop it Aniki. It feels weird." He whined as the foot rubbed harder and harder.

Sesshomaru stopped moving and stepped back. From behind his back, he brought out one of the half dozen detachable showerheads hanging from the shower walls. Long elegant fingers rotated the dial to a heavier pressure, and then pressed the power button. Water shot out of the showerhead like a gun, raining over Inuyasha's face and body.

Inuyasha spluttered as water got into his eyes, nose and mouth. The spout suddenly shifted, and the heavy jet of water was moved to aim directly between his legs.

The heavy pressure of the jet numbed Inuyasha's legs in minutes. His dick was in a pounding pain, feeling as if it was being repeatedly shot.

"Aaaah… ehhh….. wh-why are you doing this?" Inuyasha sobbed, yet still splaying his legs wide apart, not daring to disobey his brother. His dick had turned an angry red from the relentless pressure from the heavy jet stream.

"No… no… Aaaah!" Tears were once again streaming down his face and Sesshomaru shook the showerhead, causing what would have been a tickling sensation if the water droplets hadn't been falling so hard or fast. The pressure seemed to keep increasing, preventing any movement from the small form lying on the floor.

Just when it seemed like torture would never end, the water stopped.

Strong arms picked up the feeble body, limp on the floor and wrapped it up in a large towel. Inuyasha was once again brought to rest in Sesshomaru's arm he buried his face into the junction forming from neck and shoulders.

"Ssshhh… it's alright. You're fine." Sesshomaru lightly stroked the back of Inuyasha head running fingers through silky white hair and over furry ears.

"Ssshhhhhh, everything's okay." Sesshomaru lifted the small, pale face, looking into red rimmed eyes.

"You forgive me, right?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft, gentle. "You won't tell mom or dad?"

Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his older brother, currently a soft golden color; the color of soft, sweet caramel. He saw the face of an apologetic big brother, and more importantly, the face of his savior, role model, his god.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and nodded his head yes.


End file.
